Tale of two hearts
by CelestiaSakura
Summary: She is no longer home, she is lost, out of her own time. She start a new life on earth, but never forgot her past. She has a new family, but never forgot her old one. She is one of the last of her kind, she keeps it hidden so she won't get pitied. She is a Time-lady and she will do anything to protect the one that she love. Her name is ... Greyavia.
1. Chapter 1: The Lady out of Time

Greyavia P.O.V.

The first sun was up as we rushed trough the corridor like the devil was at are tails. My brother picks me up and ran faster.

"Where are we going Irving?" I ask in a tired tone. As I looked out the window as the second sun rise in the south and the mountain began to shine.

"Too one of the time-space vessel in the lower level." He said as we arrived. He starts preparing the vessel.

"Why?" I yawned. I was rubbing my eye trying to stay awake.

"You're leaving. I'm sending you to earth it safer their." Irving answered.

"Irving?" I said his name in confusion.

He turned around and bends down facing me.

"Greyavia, someone foresaw the future were the Daleks would destroy all other life forms." He answered as he was combing his finger trough my red hair.

"Then why do I haft to leave?" I stared into his dark brown eyes.

"You see Greyavia, to attempt to avert the course of history; we are going to remove the Daleks from time to wage a war with them across the universe. And this war will not end well dear sister. You have to leave for your own safety and for your own future." He answered.

"But I don't want to go Irving." I said as he pick me up and place me in the vessel. He secured me in the vessel and placed my coordinated. "I want to with you, mommy, Daddy, Patience and big brother Theta."

"I sorry Greyavia this is for your own good." He said as he kissed my forehead. Then placed his sonic screwdriver, his glasses, his notebook and a fob watch in a bag and some other stuff that I would need and he placed it on my lap. "Take this, may it serve you well."

He activated the vessel and the closed. I started to cry. My vision was getting darker and darker.

He smiled at me sadly "We will always love you Greyavia. You are an Angel."

Then all went black.

Pike P.O.V.

 **Time date: 2234.04**

I was walking on a street in San Francisco. It has been a year since the attack on USS Kelvin and George Kirk death. I was back from a mission and decide to go have a drink.

I was passing an alley when suddenly a bright flash of light and a crashing sound came from it.

I walked into the alley and saw a small vessel lay near some trash can. I approach it slowly with caution.

I jump back as the craft door opened. I took inside and there laid a small red headed girl who looked barely 11 years old she was wearing a very long crimson night dress with a pattern I have never seen before. Without another though, I called Starfleet to identify the situation. They came 30 minute later; they took the vessel to identify its origin while I was brought with the girl to a hospital. I made sure her bag was brought with us.

I sat in the waiting room while Dr. Lwaxanna takes a look at her.

An hour later the Dr. Lwaxanna came out of the room.

"Is the girl alright doctor?" I asked

"She seems perfectly fine Commander Pike. She is still unconscious but she will be alright." She sighs.

"I wonder what happen to her." I frowned.

"Well I don't know the answer, but you need to know that she is not human Commander Pike.." She answered.

"What specie is she?" I stared at the doctor.

"Her genetic determine she is Gallifreyan." She answered.

"Can't be, I thought they were extinct." I stared at the unconscious young girl.

"All of the test confirms it. She's the last of her kind." She looked sadly at the girl.

"Poor child. Is it possible that I can stay with her?" I asked.

"Just tell someone when she wakes up." Dr. Lwaxanna smiles then walked away.

I enter the girl room and sat in the chair next to her. I looked into the girl bag and saw a notebook. I opened the notebook and saw some writing I have never seen before. Something fell out of the note pad. I pick it up and it was a painting of the girl and probably her family.

"A hospital really not what I expected." I heard a sweet voice said.

I look up and saw that the girl was conscious.

She stuck a finger in her mouth and pulls it out. It was like she was checking the air current.

"I am in San Francisco were the time date is 2234.04, fascinating I never expected to be here of all places." She said to her self sadly.

I push a button that would contact the doctor. Then the girl turned her head and faced me. Her eyes were a stunning color of bright blue rimed on.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi" I smiled.

"You're the one that help me out of my vessel." She asked curiously.

I smile at the curious child. "Yes I am my name is Christopher Pike. But you can call me Chris."

"Hello Chris, my name is Lady Greyaviaxotatrezkolosor." She smiled at me. She giggled as she saw the look of shock on my face. "It alright, you can call me Greyavia like my brother does. But you can also call me The Angel. That was the name I chose when I was finished the academy."

"Those are quite a unique name Greyavia." I laugh.

"Thank." She answered as Dr. Lwaxanna walked in.

"Hello sweetie, I am Dr. Lwaxanna and I am going to be your doctor during this time period." She smiles.

"Hello doctor it is a pleasure to meet your. It is my first time meeting a half-Betazoid in all my life." Greyavia smiled.

"How did you know I was half-Betazoid?" Dr. Lwaxanna asked.

"I am very clever doctor." Greyavia answered.

"Well sweetie is it alright if I asked question." Dr. Lwaxanna smiled curiously.

"Yes you may." Greyavia continued to smile.

"You are Gallifreyan." She asked.

"Yes I am, but we also call Time Lord or Lady depending on gender."

"Ok sweeties. What is you name?" she asked

"My name is Greyaviaxotatrezkolosor, but you can call me Greyavia. My name after the academy was the Angel. Normally we don't tell non-Gallifreyan are name." Greyavia answered.

"Then we won't tell anyone else. Ok Greyavia, how old are you?" Dr. Lwaxanna asked.

"I am 226 year old miss." Greyavia answered.

I stared at her in shock. "Wow you look good for your age Greyavia" I laugh.

She giggled.

"I was wondering. Why were you Greyavia in that shuttle?" I asked trying to avoid telling her she was the last of her specie.

Then she looked down at her hand sadly.

"My brother told me it was not safe anymore." She said in a small tone.

"Why is that?" I asked.

She looked at me, tear running down her face. "Someone foresaw the future were the Daleks would destroy all other life forms."

"What are Daleks?" Dr. Lwaxanna asked.

"Daleks are an extraterrestrial race of cyborgs created by the scientist Davros during the final years of a thousand-year war against the Thals. Daleks view themselves as the supreme race in the universe and began a conquest of universal domination and extermination. They have every emotion removed except hate, leaving them with a desire to purge the Universe of all non-Dalek life." She cried.

I sat on the hospital bed next to her rubbing her back trying to calm herself down.

"What happened next Greyavia?" I asked looking down at the red hair child.

"They are attempting to avert the course of history; they are going to remove the Daleks from time to wage a war with them across the universe." She answered. "My brother, my big brother Doctor had too stopped the time war before anything else would happen." She sniffs and wipes some tears. "My brother stole an ancient Gallifreyan weapon known as the Moment, or the Galaxy Eater, and intended to reduce Gallifrey into "rocks and dust" with the inferno wiping out the Dalek fleet. As "the Moment" had a will of its own, it showed my brother an alternate solution and ultimately enabled all incarnations of my brother to gather to save Gallifrey by freezing it in time and removing it from the universe. The sudden disappearance of Gallifrey left, the Daleks firing upon and subsequently annihilating themselves, while the Time Lords remained, albeit powerless and forgotten. By this point, the entire period of war had become "time locked", so that no time travelers could enter or exit it."

She looked me in the eye. Her violet eyes were full of sadness.

"I already know that I am one of the last of my kind. Irving sent me here in one of space-time vessel that is an escape pod to protect me from that fate." She said quietly. "The only one I sense left is my eldest brother, but he's out of this timeline."

I looked at her sadly. Poor girl, she has just waked up and her world is gone.

"I'm all alone." She cried.

I pulled her to a hug. "You're not alone, you'll have me Greyavia. I won't leave you." I whispered to her.

"Don't … leave me." She whimpered as she dozes off.

"I won't." I told her.

She fell asleep in my arm.

"Poor girl." Dr. Lwaxanna whispered. "She last of her kind and now she alone."

I looked at Dr. Lwaxanna. "Doctor is it possible you can contact the social worker."

"Are you planning to adopt her, if so you might want to change her name. So she won't get pick on." Dr. Lwaxanna smile.

I smile back at her. "Yes I am, and I already have a perfect name for her."

I stared down at Greyavia sleeping in my arm.

"I will call her Carina Selena Pike." I smiled down at the small girl. She will be the angel I protect with my everything.

Please comment!

I do not own Doctor Who or Star Trek.

All information on Time Lord was found on the internet.

 **Time Lord**

Planet: Gallifrey

Physical characteristics: Time Lords look human, but differ from them in many respects. Physiological differences from humans include two hearts which normally beat at 170 beats per minute, an internal body temperature of 15 degrees Celsius and a "respiratory bypass system" that allows them to survive strangulation. Time Lords can also survive full exposure to the vacuum of space with no ill effects, though when in a vacuum for an extended period, a Time Lord must take a supply of air along or suffocate. Time Lords also seem to have an increased resilience to higher frequencies of sound. If severely injured, Time Lords can go into a healing coma which lowers their body temperature to below freezing. Time Lords able to shake off an electrocution attempt which is fatal to a number of humans. Radiation given off by X-rays pose no real threat to Time Lords. Time Lords are extremely long-lived, routinely counting their ages in terms of centuries

Mental Power: Time Lords can communicate by telepathy, and can link their minds to share information and enhance their powers. Time Lords may be clairvoyant, or have additional time-related senses.

Regeneration: Time Lords also have the ability to regenerate their bodies when their current body is mortally wounded. This process results in their body undergoing a transformation, gaining a new physical form and a new personality; a Time Lord who was pleasant and polite in his previous regeneration might express surprise when his new form turns out to be prone to saying rude things.


	2. Chapter 2: Their first Meeting

**Spock P.O.V**

 **Time date: 13** **th** **September 2249**

The commander searched through pile the pad before picking out one and handing it over to me.

I nod in appreciation as I exited the room. My though were else where. I haven't spoken to my father since I refused the offer of going to the Vulcan science academy.

I open up the documents app on my padd and instantly found the document "Rooms allocation". While I was focusing on my padd, therefore neglecting my basic motor eye functions. As I turn corner and collided into someone. My padd fell on the ground and then the sound of a book colliding with the floor came after.

I looked over to see who I have collided into. She was tall for an average terrain woman and skinny. Her skin was pale and her hair was long fiery red in curls. She looked like your average terran. What was fascinating was her eye was bright blue. Every thing about her seemed human but her eye looked older and full of knowledge.

She kneeled down to pick up her book than she picks up my padd. She stood up and passes my padd. As I took it the padd from her. She smiled to "I am sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going."

"Not at all, I was also neglecting my basic motor eye functions." I replied.

"Well anyway, I'm Carina Pike but call me Rina. It's nice to meet you." She said with smile.

"My name is Spock." I nodded to her as greeting.

"What's your focus" Carina asked.

"Computer programming with a minor in phonology and interspecies ethics." I answered.

"That's interesting. I'm focusing on medicine, biochemistry and exobiology with a minor in xenolinguistic, combat, engineering, robotic, and botany." She grinned.

That is an illogical amount of courses and her choice in a career in the enterprise is confusing.

"What is your goal with your choice of program?" I asked

"Well I want to be a doctor, so naturally I chose medicine, biochemistry, and exobiology. But I am very talented in mechanic so I chose the course in engineering, and robotic. I am quite a linguistic with the terran language so I chose xenolinguistic to further the possibility in my linguistic talents. The combat is necessary in case of an emergency situation and I chose botany because I always loved plant. Basically most of courses are to improve my skills. I love learning new thing." She answered precisely.

"That an admirable trait to have Carina." I answered.

"Thank Spock, the only person who says that to me is my father." She smiled. "I better be heading back to dorm anyway, I have to prepare for class tomorrow."

"I am also going to the resident." I said.

"Then we can go together." She smiled "May I ask which room you have been assigned."

"Yes you may, I am assigned K341. Room 341 in the Kelvin building."

She laughs "Then we will be seeing each a lot. I'm your neighbor, I reside in room 343."

"Indeed we will." I answered.

As we walked to the Kelvin Building looked and wondered about the book in her hand.

"It is rare to see a book these day." I said.

"Yes it is, this book belong to my older brother." She smiled sadly looking slightly down as we enter the building.

"May I ask were is your brother now." I ask looking at her slight sad expression.

"Well I think he's someplace nice." She as she looked into my eyes. "My brother and my parents died when I was younger."

We enter the turbolift.

"My apology for approaching this subject. I did not mean to upset you" I answered.

"It's ok Spock, beside you didn't know." She tried to reassure me. "I'm still upset with the past, bust now I have a new life. My adopted father Chris Pike is a very kind man, and he has been the best 2nd father a girl could ever have. Everything is in the past, now I looked to the future." She smiled as we exited.

We walked down hall until we reached our room.

She walked to her and smiled at me. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Have a pleasant day Spock."

"To you also Carina." I answered then entered my dorm room.

 **Carina P.O.V.**

 **Time date: 31** **st** **October 2254**

 _ **Images flashing through my mind like a story. One by one each showing what event shall come. It was the story of my Brother Theta life after the time war, about his past, present and future.**_

 _ **Rose, Martha Jack, Sarah-Jane, Donna, River,**_

 _ **Tardis, Torchwood, Unit, Time vortex, Parallel dimension, Doctor hands, Heart of the Tardis,**_

 _ **Star going out,**_

 _ **Only darkness,**_

 _ **Bad Wolf.**_

 _ **Daleks,**_

 _ **2 Doctor**_

I opened my eye as I lay in my bed. I sat and sighed. It has been a few year since I discovered I was prognostic. It rare gift for one of my kinds have. It difficult some time because most of the time it just a bunch of images with words. When my visions were like that I would do it like a puzzle, trying to find the answer. I slipped out of bed walking toward my wardrobe wearing my red silk nightgowns while unbraiding my hair, letting my ginger curls lose. I looked over at my clock it was 1700h.

I was getting dressed up for the Halloween party. I was going as a fire nymph. I got dressed in a flaming red draped silk chiffon bustier dress, with red pin heels, and wearing a Swarovski crystal heart pendant red necklace with silver chains. I added the finishing touches on my costume.

I walked over, sat on bed and opened my bedside draw taking out 3 things and put it in my purse. I have put in my purse a letter, a present, and my time vortex manipulator that I've built a few of years ago.

I got out of my apartment and into the turbolift. I took out the time vortex manipulator placing it on my wrist.

"Time to drop off." I smiled knowingly typing the date 31st October 2006 into the time vortex manipulator. I close my eye and activated it.

 **Time date: 31** **st** **October 2006**

As I opened my eye I was in Cardiff near the rift in 2006. I smile I always love just traveling, like my brother does. I walked over to Torchwood and enter the building.

"Hello Miss." Ianto greeted to me politely.

"Hello Ianto Jones." I smiled. I grabbed the letter and my gift placed on the counter. "Can you give this to Captain Jack Harkness? The letter will explain everything."

I turned and walked toward the door.

"Miss how did you know my name or Jack." He asked suspiciously.

I look back at him. "Just tell him bad wolf, he'll understand."

I left Torchwood and walk off.

 **Jack P.O.V.**

 **Time date: 31** **st** **October 2006**

I walked out the hub.

"Hello Ianto who was here." I flirted to him.

"There was a strange woman who gave me this to give to you, she knew are names" He said giving the letter and gift wrapped box. "She said the letter would explain everything."

"Did she say anything else." I asked looked at envelope suspiciously.

"Yes she did." Ianto said. "She said you would understand."

"What did she say?" I looked at him slightly worried.

"She said two word." Ianto looked at me in slight confusion. "Bad Wolf"

That word it can't be. "What did she look like, Ianto." I asked as I rushed at the door to find that woman thrusting the letter and box into my coat pocket.

"She has curled red hair and she was wearing a draped silk chiffon bustier dress. She was also wearing the same thing you have on your wrist, the time vortex manipulator." He answered.

I ran out looking for her. I spotted a red curled hair girl a few blocks away. I ran after.

"Stop right their" I yelled at her.

She turned to faced me only to give me a sad face before activating her time vortex manipulator and disappearing.

"Darn it." I said. I took the letter, opened it slowly, and began to read the message.

 _Dear Captain Jack Harkness,_

 _We have not met yet, but we will in time. This letter is a warning for what I know, and hopefully with this the Doctor will have all the help he need._

 _I can not tell you who I am or what time I'm from, for that would be a spoiler that might disrupt time._

 _What I can tell you is that I know the Doctor._

 _Heed my warning._

 _The stars are going out, and only darkness shall fill the sky._

 _When all end well give this gift to the Doctor inside there is something only would know._

 _Don't give it before or that shall change fate._

 _If he asked say that he gave it to me on my 100_ _th_ _birthday, then he will have conformation on who I truly am._

 _I'll see you in time, but till then I wish you luck._

 _Yours truly,_

 _The Angel_

 _P.S. I can tell if you opened it. So don't open it._

I looked at the gift that I held in my other and wondered.

The Angel,

Who was she truly to the Doctor?

 **Jim P.O.V.**

 **Time date: 17** **th** **September 2255**

I walked trough the double-doors into a local, busy bar, the music is heard from even outside, it seems like quite a party. A woman swoops into my view. She was wearing a short skirt and high boots as she entered. The woman makes her way to the bar, and she was gorgeous and dignified face.

She leans into the bartender warmly, her smile glorious. "Hi. I'd like a Klabnian Fire Tea, two Cardassian Sunrises and three Earth beers, no slim-shots, anything on draft."

"That's a lot of drinks for one woman. Wearing those boots." I grinned at her, flirtingly.

She gave me a look, then back to the bartender. "And a shot of Jack, straight up."

I looked at the bartender. "Make it two, her shot's on me."

"Her shot's on her. Thanks but no thanks." She said.

"Don't you want my name before you completely reject me?" I asked.

"I'm good without it." She answered me.

Damn, I like her already.

"You are good without it. It's Jim. Jim Kirk." I smiled at her. "If you don't tell me your name, I'm going to have to make one up."

"Uhura." She said in a beat.

"Uhura? No way, that's the name I was going to make up for you. Uhura what?" I asked.

"Just Uhura." She answered me.

"They don't have last names in your world?" I smiled at her, flirtingly.

"Uhura is my last name." She looked at me.

"They don't have first names in your world? Wait, let me guess. Is it "Jim"?" I asked her with a smile.

That made her smile.

So I moved closer to her. "Okay, so you're a cadet. You're still studying. What's your focus?"

"Xenolinguistics. Let me guess: you don't know what that means." She looked at me curiously.

"Let me guess: study of Alien languages: phonology, morphology, and syntax. It means you've got a talented tongue." I answered with a smirk.

"And for a moment I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals." She looked back at me after my answer.

"Well. Not only." I smirked.

"You think you're smart." She smirked back.

"Oh, baby, I'm the smartest." I flirted.

A burly Starfleet cadet appeared. "Is this guy bothering you?" he asked.

"Beyond belief, but nothing I can't handle." Uhura said.

"You could handle me. That's an invitation." I said to her.

The Burly Cadet spun around, and faced me. "Hey. You mind your manners."

"At ease, Cup Cake, it was a joke. Like your hairline." I stood up and face him.

Uhura turns back and face me. The others cadets seeing trouble, and approach.

"Hey, Jim enough." Uhura looked at me.

"What was that?" Cup cake asked.

"You heard me, Moon Beam." I answered him.

"You know how to count farm boy? There's five of us... and one of you." He smirked and me thinking he won the last say.

"Okay, so go get some more guys, come back and it'll be an even fight." I said.

The cadet swung his fist but I head butts his hand, breaking it. Another Cadet went at me, and punched me in the face, then threw me into the table, which I flew over, landing hard on it. Another Cadet grabbed onto me, pulling me up. I slammed 5 fast punches that send the cadet back, that when another cadet punched me, and yet another held me. And at that last punch is repeated three, and then four times.

"Enough! STOP!" Uhura yelled.

The cadet raised his fist for another punch, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw a red headed with stunning crystal blue eyes wearing a black male officer uniform. Her hand gripped around the wrist holding his fist back preventing him from punching me. Then she pulls his arm back wrenching it into his back.

"She said enough. Now cadets you will back off." She said pushing him away from me.

But they didn't give up. The cadets unleash on her and try to get to me. But they did not succeed, all of them ended up on the floor incapacitated. She turned to face me.

"You need to get that looked at." She smiled at me as I tried to get up off the table as she examines my wound. I was slightly disoriented.

"Are you an angel." I asked flirtatiously.

She giggled. "That has been my name I have used in the past when I was young, but now I am called Carina, Dr. Carina Pike."

"Well I'll just call you Angel, if that mind Doctor." I looked up as my vision started to go fuzzy.

"I don't mind at all. Now just stay conscious please." Angel smiled as she tended my wound.

The male stood back up preparing for another fight, when an ear-splitting whistle made everything stop, they turn, and there standing in the doorway was a tall, rugged Starfleet officer a captain.

"Papa." She whispered as she stared at the Starfleet officer.

"Outside, all of you! NOW!" he ordered.

"I'll see you soon" She said knowingly as the cadets left.

Angel went with them right after whispering something to the man. The officer moved toward as I was only semi-conscious at the moment, now upside down on a table.

"You alright, Son?" the man asked.

"You can... whistle really loud, you know that?" I said to him as vision getting worse.

Then all went into darkness.

The only thought on my mind was how she knew if we would meet again. Was it true?

 **-Time skip-**

I considered Pike's offer, about my future, and my fate. From last night talk.

I drove through the shipyard.

I rode past a waterfall of cooling tanks, stopped the bike near the shuttle, and stepped off. I had nothing, no bags, just the clothes on my back.

"Nice ride, man." The shipyard worker said.

I kicked the stand, tosses the guy the startcard. "Live it up."

I walked past the startled worker and approached Pike.

"Four years? I'm going to do it in three." I said confidently.

Pike grinned as I passed him.

As I went inside the shuttle, I moved down rows of new recruits, some of them were alien. I passed Uhura and the bar fight cadet, who perked up when they saw me. One of them had a bandage hand.

"At ease, Gentlemen." I said to them. I turned then to Uhura. "Never did get that first name."

"And you never will." She grinned at me as she walked off to her seat.

I smiled as I took a seat at the back of the shuttle, right next to Angel.

"Angel, we meet again. It looked like you were right after all." I smile at her.

"Of course I was right. I am always right." She smirked at me knowingly.

"Oh really." I said to her in slight disbelief.

"Oh yes, ever since I was a child. Anyway we will be joining us soon. We're going to be good friend in the future. Be careful he might puke on you." She gave me a small knowing smile.

"What?" I said to her questionably as we strapped are self as it rises...

"Are you people deaf? I told you I don't need a doctor, damnit! I AM A DOCTOR!" a man voice yelled.

I turned to see a man being forced out of the bathroom by a female flight officer.

"You need to find a seat." The fight officer said to the man.

"I had one, in the bathroom. Darling, with no windows" the man stated.

"Sir, for your own safety, sit down, or I will MAKE you sit down... do you hear me? RIGHT NOW." The flight officer ordered the man.

"I suffer from Aviaphobia, case you don't understand big words, it means 'fear of dying in something that flies." He stated.

They glared at each other, and then the man drops into the seat beside me. The ship shook to one side and the man gripped into his armrests, all pale, and sweating, as I glanced at him.

"I might throw up on you." He said.

I just looked at Angel. She did it again. She knew this would happen, but how.

I turned to face the man. "I think these things are pretty safe." I tried to assure him.

"Don't pander to me, kid: one tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds, solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. Hell, some of the damn passengers are blue. And wait till you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding, space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence." I spoke with determination.

"I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space." Angel stated to him.

"Yeah, well my ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce, I got nowhere to go but up. Leonard McCoy." He said.

"Dr. Carina Pike. You can call me Angel." She introduces herself with a smile, leaning a bit so he could see her face.

"Jim Kirk, you really going to throw up?" I introduced myself and asked.

"Maybe." He answered. Causing Angel to go into a giggle fit.

I looked at her and whispered. "Are you psychic?"

She smiled with a nod, then lift up her finger to her mouth.

She wanted to keep it a secret. I nodded in response and looked away from her only to whispered.

"Cool."


	3. Chapter 3: 3 years later

**Three years later**

 **Greyavia / Carina P.O.V.**

I am in my black uniform walking trough the sea of red cadet uniforms. I head across campus, and noticed Leo and Jim among them, so I walked up to them. We started walking together talking about their exams. There was a miraculous view of San Francisco beneath a blue sky, and Golden Gate Bridge piercing the air as we walked through the campus.

Kirk struts. "So you'll do it for me, right."

"I have no interest." Leo says

"He going to do it again isn't he Leo." I smiled.

"Yes he is." Leo grunted

"Anyway, I didn't ask if you are interested, I asked if you'd do it." He asked Leo again

"I'm about to ask you an obvious question: why bother?" he answered.

"Leo is right." I said.

"Because I've failed the test twice." Jim answered.

"And you're determined to make it three. We've all failed it everyone has, and that's the point! No one goes back for seconds; let alone thirds it's not like you need to pass it to graduate." Leo stated.

"So Bones: why do they make us take it?" Jim asked.

It obvious I thought, it's to make feel fear.

"I told you to stop calling me that. You're very annoying." He grouches.

"And you're the greatest, thank you." Jim smiled.

"You'd better study for it this time." He grumbled.

"He's not studying; he has a date." I stated, knowing already.

"Angel right Bones, I got a date." Jim said grinning.

"A date? Listen as smart as you are, which ain't much, if you don't prepare." Leo stated.

"You have no idea how prepared I'm gonna be, no idea." He smiled.

"Well have fun on your date with Gaila. Oh Jim, you shouldn't do it; you'll get into big trouble with a capital B." I said to him strictly.

"No I won't Angel." and with a smile, Jim heads off, Leo and I watches him go.

Leo called after him. "Seriously, stop calling me Bones!" then repeat to himself, hating it. "Bones."

He looked at me. "This plan gonna get him in trouble is it."

"yep." I nodded slowly and exaggeratedly.

"How bad." He asked.

"Like Expelled bad." I said to then walked away from the campus to my apartment, after a few minutes later I arrived at the teaching residents. I arrived at my door and enter my place. I decorated my place almost similar to my home on Gallifrey. My apartment was in tones of colour of red, orange, brown, and yellow.

I dropped my purse on the kitchen counter, and then headed to my room to get change.

I came out of my room a few minute later in a red silk dress. The one my brother Irving packs in my bag for when I get older.

I walked to the kitchen and began making rabbit stew, one of my most favourite dishes that my adopted Father Chris introduces to me when I arrived on earth. We were supposed to meet each other tonight for dinner. I have rarely this year and I miss him very much.

As I finished making it my door rang. I took the pot of stew off the burner and turned of the stove. I went to the door and opened it.

"Hello Papa, how are you doing?" I smiled at him as I gave him a hug.

"I am doing well, and you." He asked me as he entered my apartment.

"I am well, but I am also slightly worried." I said to him as I walked to the kitchen to the stove and began serving the soup.

"What seems to be worrying you Angel?" He asked as he sat down at the table using the name I chose back at the academy. I walked over with 2 bolls of soup in my hands and spoons.

"One of my friends who is a cadet planning to redo the Kobayashi Maru exam again for a third time." I told Papa as I placed his boll of stew in front him. "And he very determined to pass it." I sat down in my chair placing my boll on the table.

"There is no need for worrying Carina." He said to me.

I began eating my stew, after we finished eating, and we heading to the leaving room. We sat on the couch and I leaned into my papa's chest for comfort.

I sighed still thinking off the feeling that Jim would do something wrong.

Suddenly my head start throbbing and then everything went blank.

 **In the Tardis a hologram of my brother appears.**

" **This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape." Hologram declare.**

" **No!" Rose screamed.**

" **And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The Tardis is taking you home." It said to her.**

" **I won't let you." She declared.**

" **And I bet you're fussing and moaning now. Typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The Tardis can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let the Tardis die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life." The hologram of my brother said to her.**

 **The hologram flickers out.**

" **You can't do this to me. You can't. Take me back! Take me back! No!" She cries out.**

 **-flash-**

 **James step forward, it's a huge Starfleet chamber. The Golden Gate Bridge visible through huge windows. There were 500 cadets, Jim was nervous among them. He stands, moves to one of two podiums.**

 **The Academy President "An incident has occurred today that concerns the entire student body. Academic immorality by one is an assault on us all. It will not stand Cadet Kirk; evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin?"**

 **-flash-**

 **A redshirt bursts into the hall Jim turns to look, they all do. He runs to the President, and hands him a Datapad. President reads it.**

 **Everyone watches, on edge finally, quietly the Academy President says "We've received a distress call from Vulcan."**

 **-flash-**

 **A small Vulcan object was shaking as if in a small earthquake. Amanda as she moves through her**

 **home, out to the balcony she sees in the distance, a mile away, is a massive column of light like a ray from God, which creates nuke-like concentric clouds and massive dirt and dust, slamming into the ground. Amanda's eyes go wide with terror.**

 **-flash-**

 **Spock looking at Amanda as the light darts start tracing them, and they begin to evaporate as the ground drops from under Amanda, and she get sucked down.**

 **Spock reaches for her, and cries out "MOTHER!"**

I gasped trying to catch my breath as tear were still running along my cheek.

Papa looks down at me with so much worry in his eyes.

"Carina, are you well?" He asked.

"I had vision." I said to him softly.

I look at him with fear and whispered "Vulcan destruction, and there something else"

"What?'' Papa asked.

"My brother is in danger" I said to him.


End file.
